


Canada Dry

by instantcurry



Series: Go! Canada Dry [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Featuring the drink of the century: Canada Dry, and a big pot of food, happy kanadia day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instantcurry/pseuds/instantcurry
Summary: Thirsty and need a drink? Have a mild tummy ache? Your favourite pairing having a content drought? There's only one miracle drink that can cure all three.





	Canada Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Canada Dry warriors on twitter.com  
> This matters more than my gpa now.

"I admit defeat," Dia slumped over the table. "There's no way we can finish this."

On the other end of the table, Kanan laughed. "Come on, eating hotpot is an endurance test in itself. I'm sure you have more fighting spirit in you somewhere, Dia!"

"No more... I think I feel a stomachache coming."

"Want me to grab a drink for you? I'm feeling pretty thirsty myself," Kanan got up from her seat, moving to the refrigerator. "Yes, please."

It was a cold winter day, perfect for sharing a streaming hot pot with someone, but Dia didn't expect Kanan to go a bit overboard with the food.

Kanan hummed as she walked back to the table, two cans of drinks in hand. "Here you go, Dia. I hope you're okay with this, it's the only drink I have left, sorry," she smiled apologetically, setting down a can of Canada Dry® Ginger Ale in front of her.

"Thank you," Dia popped the tab and took a very un-ladylike swig of the drink. Kanan could only giggle as Dia heaved a sigh a relief. Canada Dry® Ginger Ale really worked wonders. "That feels much better, thank you, Kanan."

"Now that you've got a power-up, I think you're ready to continue!" Kanan said, fishing out a piece of meat from the pot and placing it in Dia's bowl. She only gave Kanan a glare and took another sip of Canada Dry® Ginger Ale, before picking the slice of meat up and putting it in her mouth; A Kurosawa would never back down from a challenge.


End file.
